Serana Crimson
Serana Crimson is a Transcendant from an alternate Timeline who was chosen as an Ultimate Transcendant. Story Heart of Fire In a Timeline where Adrian of Asura and Sephia of Alruna never existed, it was instead Serana's fate to be transformed into a Transcendant, and later to become an Ultimate Transcendant. Alongside her companions, Leighton and Zantaz, she fought against Isaac Nigredo, defeating him, following Nathaniel Locke's instructions. She also met Kagekami Hikari, with whom she fell in love despite denying it at first, and whom she was forced to kill when he revealed himself as a Second Transcendant. However, due to Anthoniel of Alruna's schemes, she fell and turned into the Ultimate Transcendant. However, the sacrifice of Leighton and Zantaz allowed her to briefly return to her senses and fight Anthoniel during her Advent. Embers Rekindled In this Timeline, Cassiel pitied Serana and Kagekami and allowed them to become tools of another fate, in Interra, together. Serana was thus summoned by Anita Aileron whom he helped, and eventually with Kieran Tuule's success over Ruine Harumageddon, she was freed and allowed to return home, alongside Kagekami, her Soul restored. A few months later, said home would be destroyed by Daren Tuule, but Serana alongside Kagekami would keep fighting, alongside several of Kagekami's ancient friends from the Transcendants, whom Serana guided in order to face possible threats. She would then join the Cheshire Isle alongside them and even have a daughter, Hitomi Crimson, with Kagekami. Appearance Serana is a passionate woman with dark grey eyes and crimson hair, who dresses in light, grey and white clothes. Two chakram hang from her belt, and she has a very combative expression. During her Advent, massive wings of fire and talons appear on her body ; as an Ultimate Transcendant, she instead possesses wings of translucent crystal. Personality Serana is a passionate and no-nonsense individual who is quite direct about what she desires and shows no compromises. She prefers to face danger head-on and her fiery temper does not dwindle as she becomes a Transcendant, slowly losing memories of her home but her determination still intact. She also can be extremely passionate with Kagekami, showing another side of her burning emotions. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Serana is extremely quick and can deal massive damage using her twin chakrams. * Fire Manipulation: Serana as a Transcendant is able to access the powers of Fire * Advent: Serana's Advent is Immortal Flare Iratus. This allows her to manipulate the concept of purity with eternally burning flames and constant purification and resurrection of the self, until it eventually consumes her. * Akashic Existence: Serana, as the Ultimate Transcendant, possesses the ability to alter reality at will, in exchange for her entire Soul. Storylines * Heartless Memories features her in an alternate chapter. * Sugisarishi Omoide features her helping Anita Aileron. * Memories Mending predominantly features her. Trivia * Her name is derived from Serena, meaning serene, or perhaps from Selena, meaning lunar. * Her favorite food was stated to be beer-flavored grilled bear meat. Category:Character Category:Ithallea Category:Empty Realm Category:Interra